1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wrench. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a torque wrench and a method of operating the torque wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
Click-type torque wrenches are well-known and maturely commercialized products. Typically, a click-type torque includes a mechanism providing an audible “click” or a movement giving “feel” to the operator when the predetermined torque has been reached so that the operator is prevented from applying a greater torque than intended and fasteners will not be damaged or destroyed. Therefore, the click-type torque wrenches are popular in the high-precision industry.
In the field of large-scale machinery involving aircraft, cruise ship, and the like, click-type torque wrenches are required for routine maintenances or assembling during the manufacture. However, commercialized click-type torque wrenches for the machinery are hard for the storage due to big size, typically being a dimension of about 1 m to 2 m.
In dealing with the large-scale machinery installed with various specifications of nuts (for example, size of ¼″, ⅜″, ½″, ¾″, or 1″, etc.), a kit of sockets and a kit of click-type torque in various dimensions are required, which is costly and space-ineffective. However, none of the known click-type torque wrenches is dismountable because of a rather complex mechanism thereof.